There is an ever present need to reduce costs and to facilitate the life of workshop (vehicle repair shop) operators, i.e. mechanics. The immense amount of manufacturers in the automotive industry often leads to an even larger number of tools and equipment within the workshops. Many times this problem originates due to the fact that a specific vehicle component will have different dimensions, number of bolts or other structural details depending on which manufacturer it originates from.
Consequently, workshops are oftentimes forced to have a large amount of tools which essentially serve the same purpose which can be both costly and inconvenient. Examples of vehicle components that differ in dimensions and other structural details, as mentioned in the foregoing are, e.g. wheel bearings, wheel hubs, drive shaft hubs, support bearings, etc.
However, it has proven to be difficult to make tools that are to some extent universal, i.e. compatible with a component or vehicle part from several different manufacturers. This is not only due to the fact that the tools need to be versatile and/or adjustable in order to fit a number of different dimensions, but it also needs to be robust and durable as many of the above-mentioned components tend to get stuck, due to contamination or corrosion, which makes them extremely hard to remove. Further, many of the currently available tools or tool kits include many individual parts which should be assembled upon every use, which is a work intensive step for the mechanics and consequently not very cost effective for the repair shop nor the consumers buying the service. Examples of such work intensive tools can be found in e.g. EP 1 790 437 or DE102012006700
There is therefore a need for a new and improved tool or tool kit for various vehicle repair applications which is universal, cost effective and at the same time easy to use.